Thrust vector control systems on missiles utilize either movable jet vanes in the rocket nozzle or direct injection of fluid along the nozzle walls to deflect the main stream and produce a side force for control. Movable jet vanes require actuation systems and shaft seals which involve many moving parts. Vane deflections are limited by separation considerations to .about..+-.10-15.degree.. Direct injection methods can use fluidic components and reduce moving parts but require substantial fluid flow for operation.
By utilizing fixed aerodynamic surfaces and controlling the flow about them by injecting fluid through the fixed vane, asymmetric objects can be presented to the flow field using a minimum of injection flow and enabling high side forces to be obtained for missile control. The injected flow essentially makes it appear that the jet vane is at an angle of attack, by controlling the circulation about it in a way similar to that which would develop if the vane was physically moved. This would simplify missile control system hardware and enable less control power to be used. It would also allow for use of valving without moving parts - fluidic and flueric control elements. This would result in high reliability, ruggedness and long term storage capability for the control system.